Implants such as stents and occlusive coils have been used in patients for a wide variety of reasons. One of the most common “stenting” procedures is carried out in connection with the treatment of atherosclerosis, a disease which results in a narrowing and stenosis of body lumens, such as the coronary arteries. At the site of the narrowing (i.e., the site of a lesion) a balloon is typically dilatated in an angioplasty procedure to open the vessel. A stent is set in apposition to the interior surface of the lumen in order to help maintain an open passageway. This result may be effected by means of scaffolding support alone or by virtue of the presence of one or more drugs carried by the stent aiding in the prevention of restenosis.
Various stent designs have been developed and used clinically, but self-expandable and balloon-expandable stent systems and their related deployment techniques are now predominant. Examples of self-expandable stents currently in use are the Magic WALLSTENT® stents and Radius stents (Boston Scientific). A commonly used balloon-expandable stent is the Cypher® stent (Cordis Corporation). Additional self-expanding stent background is presented in: “An Overview of Superelastic Stent Design,” Min. Invas Ther & Allied Technol 2002: 9(3/4) 235-246, “A Survey of Stent Designs,” Min. Invas Ther & Allied Technol 2002: 11(4) 137-147, and “Coronary Artery Stents: Design and Biologic Considerations,” Cardiology Special Edition, 2003: 9(2) 9-14, “Clinical and Angiographic Efficacy of a Self-Expanding Stent” Am Heart J 2003: 145(5) 868-874.
Because self-expanding prosthetic devices need not be set over a balloon (as with balloon-expandable designs), self-expanding stent delivery systems can be designed to a relatively smaller outer diameter than their balloon-expandable counterparts. As such, self-expanding stents may be better suited to reach the smallest vasculature or achieve access in more difficult cases.
To realize such benefits, however, there continues to be a need in developing improved delivery systems. Problems encountered with known systems include drawbacks ranging from failure to provide means to enable precise placement of the subject prosthetic, to a lack of space efficiency in delivery system design. Poor placement hampers stent efficacy. Space inefficiency in system design prohibits scaling the systems to sizes as small as necessary to enable difficult access or small-vessel procedures (i.e., in tortuous vasculature or vessels having a diameter less than 3 mm, even less than 2 mm).
One known stent delivery system comprises a simple sheath set over a pusher in abutment with a stent. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,568. Though elegant in design, the system fails to offer desired functional characteristics. Particularly, such a system is prone to misuse when a physician who in not intimately familiar with the hardware retracts or pushes the wrong one of the stent-abutting member or the sheath in an effort to free the stent. Dedicated handle systems have been developed to address this problem. Examples are provide in WO 99/04728, WO 00/18330, WO 98/23241, EP-A-747021, DE-A-44 20142 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,723.
Even when not misused, simple sheath system present issues with precise stent placement stemming from the fact that the sheath cannot be locked-down at the proximal end of an access catheter (e.g., at a hemostatic valve) while deploying the stent. As a result, it is difficult to prevent inadvertent axial movement of the stent. Because the sheath cannot be held onto, stent deployment requires that a user hold the pusher member (or handle attached thereto) steady while withdrawing the sheath in order to avoid pushing the stent forward within the vessel thereby complicating stent placement or producing “skid-marks” and even vessel perforation.
The system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,007 assigned to SciMed Life Systems, Inc. offers an alternative to a simple-sheath type system for deploying self-expandable stents. The proximal end of the noted system can be locked-down to possibly aid in reducing stent movement during restraint withdrawal. Yet, the system requires a collapsible, bellows-type sheath portioned between the stationary proximal sleeve and the moveable distal restraint. Furthermore, the system is deployed over a guidewire. Because of the large “over-the-guidewire size” and increasing size of the device resulting by compression of the bellows, the device is not believed capable of being able to access or be withdrawn from the smallest and/or most tortuous anatomy.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system to better enable precise stent placement than a simple sheath system, but offering improved space efficiency over other known self-expanding stent delivery systems such as that in the '007 patent. Those with skill in the art may also appreciate further advantages or benefits of the invention.